


Midnight Revelations: A Winchester Ficlet

by MadelineAnne



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineAnne/pseuds/MadelineAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of hunting alongside the Campbells, Sam is back on the road with Dean. Dean, however is being constantly unnerved by his brother's soullessness, but he knows that no matter what, he will get Sammy back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Revelations: A Winchester Ficlet

The ceiling danced with the lights from the small boxy television situated across from the beds. It was pretty well into the night, but both Sam and Dean were upright in their beds, more or less watching the soap opera that was on the only functioning channel in the little motel. 

Dean polished off the last of his beer and set it on the bedside table. He saw Sam flinch at the slight clink of the bottle but didn't otherwise respond, his hazel eyes glued to the TV. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself when he noticed how unnaturally focused his brother was on the horribly cliché soap. Then it made sense; Dean knew that look. 

Sam was trying to understand.

His soulless brother was trying to comprehend emotion through a TV show. 

I know he's in there somewhere, Dean thought, there's gotta be some piece of Sammy still in there just waiting to be fully human again.

Exchanging misty eyes for resolve, Dean knew what he would be hunting down next.


End file.
